OBJECTIVES: A. Matched pairs of individuals born with a micropenis, discordant for assigned sex and rehabilitation. B. Followup of the two-year, real-life test for transexualism. C. IQ evaluation in the rehabilitation of children with the syndrome reversible hyposomatotropic (psychosocial, child-abuse) dwarfism. D. Followup study of progestin-induced hermaphroditism. E. Followup study of juvenile gender identity/role incongruity. F. Turner's and Noonan's syndromes compared.